The present invention relates to a towel. In particular, the present invention relates to a pocketed towel made from a single sheet of material.
Towels are a fixture not only at the beach, but also around the pool and other outdoor gathering places such as parks and picnic areas. The towel""s expansive surface provides an excellent barrier between a user and less-than-desirable ground, beach, chaise lounge surfaces, or any other type of surface. A towel""s absorbent quality is not only pleasing to the touch, but also functional in absorbing perspiration and dripping water. However, its instability when laid on the ground, beach, or a recliner can result in an uncomfortable surface as it shifts and crumples under and around the user. Winds and breezes worsen the situation by causing the towel to curl from its edges and corners, often landing onto the user with other substances such as dirt. Furthermore, towels are prone to blow off unoccupied recliners, picking up some of the dirt and other substances the user had intended to avoid.
Prior art towels that try to address the instability of towels when used on reclining surfaces, such as a lounge chair have several disadvantages. First, such towels are costly to make since such towels, especially pocketed towels, are normally made from several pieces of material and hence require extra and additional supplies, such as thread or other types of materials, to complete. Second, due to the use of several pieces of material, the prior art towels require additional steps of measuring, aligning, and assembling the towels. Lastly, much time is expended due to the additional steps required to assemble and complete the towel. Thus, such towels today are expensive, difficult, and timely to assemble due to the complexity of making the pocketed towel.
Furthermore, few prior art references deal with the instability of a towel laid on a ground surface. Winds and breezes can cause the towel to curl from its edges and corners thereby covering the user with the towel and other substances such as dirt. Thus, there is a need for a towel that is able to maintain its position on a ground surface.
Lastly, pocketed towels today do not satisfactorily address a user""s desire to store a multitude of personal items (such as suntan lotions, paperback books, personal radios and tape decks, pagers, cell phones, keys, wallet, and eyeglasses) within easy reach all the while maintaining stability on reclining or ground surfaces.
Thus, there is a need for a towel that can be made inexpensively using one sheet of material and is not complicated to assemble. Furthermore, there is a need for a towel that is able to maintain its position whether positioned on a reclining surface or on a ground surface. Lastly, there is a need for a pocketed towel that allows for the easy storage and access to items needed or used by a user.
A towel made from a single sheet of material has a first set of pockets disposed at corners of the towel that are formed from folds so that the pockets are formed from multiple layers of the material. A second and third set of pockets are disposed between the first set of pockets on a first side and second side, respectively. At least one securing pocket is disposed on the bottom surface of the towel.
A towel is made from a single sheet of material by folding the top edge and bottom edge toward a middle line to form a first and second securing pocket; stitching the first and second securing pockets along the top edge and bottom edge, respectively, to form openings in the securing pockets; folding a first side and second side toward the centerline and sewing lines perpendicular to the centerline to form pockets in the towel.